wwefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Kaitlyn
Celeste Bonin (nacida el 7 de octubre de 1986 en Houston, Texas, Estados Unidos), más conocida como Kaitlyn, es una ex luchadora profesional y modelo estadounidense conocida por su paso en la WWE. Entre sus logros destacan ser la ganadora de la tercera temporada de NXT y su reinado como Campeona de Divas de WWE. Carrera World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE (2010-2014) 2010 - 2012: En julio de 2010, la World Wrestling Entertainment, hizo a Celeste un contrato de desarrollo para la Florida Championship Wrestling. Debutó bajo el nombre de Celeste, en un concurso de bikini. Su nombre cambio rápidamente al de Ricki Vaughn, sin embargo, ella no debutaría con ese nombre debido a otro cambio, esta vez por el de su nombre de NXT, Kaitlyn. Debutó junto a otras Divas en un combate entre AJ Lee vs Naomi. El 7 de septiembre, se anunció que Kaitlyn se uniría a la tercera temporada de NXT, sustituyendo a Aloisia, siendo Vickie Guerrero su mentora. La semana siguiente, hizo su debut en el ring, como heel cuando formó equipo con Dolph Ziggler para derrotar a AJ Lee y Primo en una lucha en parejas de equipos mixtos. Ese mismo día, ella ganó además el reto de carrera de obstáculos. El 28 de septiembre sale victoriosa del Rookie Challenge en el que las novatas tuvieron que empujar un barril con ruedas en el que se halla montado Hornswoggle con un tiempo de 12 segundos. Más adelante ese mismo día, se desató una pelea entre ella y su mentora, Vickie Guerrero debido a una discrepancia entre ambas, por lo cual Matt Striker se vio obligado a interferir, cambiando a face. Derroto a Vickie Guerrero en NXT el 5 de octubre. Esa misma semana, ayudó a Ziggler a retener su campeonato frente a MVP en un episodio de Smackdown. El 30 de noviembre del 2010 fue anunciada como la ganadora de la tercera temporada de NXT, consiguiendo ser una Diva de la WWE. El 3 de diciembre en SmackDown apareció en Backstage junto con Dolph Ziggler & Vickie Guerrero anunciando que el SmackDown General Manager la había firmado a dicha marca. Hizo su debut el 13 de diciembre en RAW en un Diva Battle Royal en el que se determinaria a la Diva Of The Yeard, sin embargo fue la primer eliminada. Kaitlyn tuvo su primera lucha en SmackDown el 28 de enero, haciendo equipo con Kelly Kelly siendo derrotadas por LayCool. Tuvo su primer combate individual el 11 de marzo en SmackDown frente a Layla pero fue derrotada. El 1 de agosto, participó en un Diva Battle Royal para encontrar a la Contendiente #1 al Campeonato de las Divas pero dicho combate fue ganado por Beth Phoenix. En la edición de SmackDown del 25 de noviembre se enfrentó junto a A.J. a Natalya y Beth Phoenix saliendo nuevamente derrotadas. Sin embargo al término del combate tanto Natalya como Phoenix siguieron atacando a A.J y siendo abandonada por esta por lo que comenzó a tener actitudes de Heel. Reapareció en NTX Redemption el 21 de diciembre derrotando a Maxine, debido a una distracción de Derrick Bateman por lo comenzó un feudo entre ellas. El 29 de febrero besó a Derrick Bateman después de que por su culpa Maxine terminara con él.El 14 de marzo derrotó junto a Derrick Bateman a Maxine & Johnny Curtis, terminando la lucha se dieron un beso confirmando su relación (Kayfabe). En Money in the Bank en un 6 Diva Tag Team derrotó junto Layla & Tamina Snuka a Beth Phoenix, Eve & Natalya. En la edición de Smackdown del 14 de agosto (transmitido el 17 de agosto) luchó contra Eve por el puesto de asistente personal del GM de Smackdown Booker T, pero perdió. El 20 de agosto en RAW participó en un Diva Battle Royal para ser conteniente #1 al Campeonato de las Divas de la WWE.Siendo la ganadora eliminado al final a Eve. Su lucha por el campeonato fue pactada para Night of Champions, pero esa noche fue atacada por alguien tras los vestidores, lesionándola (Kayfabe) e impodiéndola lucha, por lo que fue sustituida por Eve. El 24 de septiembre en RAW anunció que su atacante fue una rubia. Con lo que concluyó la lucha con Eve atacando a Beth Phoenix. El 8 de octubre en Raw tuvo la oportunidad por el Campeonato de las Divas de la WWE ante Eve, pero salió derrotada. Luego se descubrió que fue Aksana quien por pedido de Eve, atacó Kaitlyn. Debido a esto se pactó una Triple Amenaza en Hell in a Cell , donde Eve retuvo su campeonato ante Kaitlyn y Layla. En Survivor Series fue atacada de nuevo por una mujer misteriosa pero tras quitarle la peluca descubrió que era Aksana, durante ese evento enfrentó a Eve por el título pero no logró ganar. En el Pre-Show de TLC participó en un Battle Royal para ser contendiente #1 al título de las Divas, pero no logró ganar siendo eliminada por Naomi ya que fue atacada por Eve. Durante las siguientes semanas en RAW obtuvo luchas por el Campeonato de Divas, pero no logró ganar debido a que Eve abandonaba la lucha. 2013- 2014: Finalmente, el 14 de enero en Raw, en el programa del 20º aniversario, logró derrotar a Eve Torres, ganando el Campeonato de las Divas, al cubrirla después de un "Spear", terminando su feudo. El 17 de febrero en Elimination Chamber retuvo su campeonato contra Tamina Snuka. A principios de 2013, Kaitlyn empezó una storyline donde tenía un admirador secreto. El 29 de abril, tras una confrontación tras bastidores con AJ Lee, Dolph Ziggler y Big E Langston, le dieron un regalo de un admirador secreto, y un ramo de rosas y un par de guantes rojos y negros el 3 de mayo en SmackDown. El 6 de mayo en Raw recibió jugetes de The Simpsons de su episodio favorito. En Extreme Rules, tuvo una pelea tras bastidores con AJ cuando la llamó cerda. Finalmente, el 10 de junio en Raw, se reveló que su admirador secreto era Langston, el cual estaba gastándole una broma por órdenes de AJ, quien se rió de ella. Esto las llevó a un combate en Payback, el cual fue ganado por AJ, perdiendo Kaitlyn el título. Tras esto continuo su feudo con AJ insultándose y haciendo burlas ambas, disfrazándose la una de la otra. En la edición del 12 de julio de SmackDown se realizó la firma del contrato por el Campeonato de las Divas en donde AJ continuo con sus burlas hacia ella, por lo que tuvieron una confortación. Finalmente en Money in the Bank se enfrentó a AJ Lee por el título, pero fue derrotada por sumisión. El 26 de julio, se alió junto a Dolph Ziggler para atacar a AJ Lee y Big E Langston. El 2 de agosto en SmackDown perdió ante AJ Lee en una lucha por el título. Durante la lucha Layla traiciono a Kaitlyn y se alió con AJ Lee. Tuvo una lucha con su ex amiga Layla salió derrotada ya que AJ Lee intervino en la lucha. Después de AJ Lee y Big E Langston atacaran a Ziggler se unieron Ziggler y Kaitlyn, enfrentándose en una lucha mixta en Summerslam llevándose la victoria. Despues de un tiempo ausente de la WWE hizo su regreso a SmackDown el 11 de octubre haciendo equipo con Eva Marie y Natalya siendo derrotadas por Naomi, Cameron y Brie Bella. El 18 de noviembre cambio a heel en Raw durante el segmento de las sillas musicales atacando al elenco de Total Divas junto con Alicia Fox, Aksana, Rosa Mendes y Summer Rae. Fue incluida en el 7-on-7 Traditional Diva Elimination Tag Team match, siendo eliminada por Natalya, y perdiendo finalmente su equipo. En el mes de diciembre se enfrento a Divas como AJ Lee, Aksana y Summer Rae, tomando actitudes de Face. El 28 de diciembre en el Tribute To The Troops participo en un Battle Royal, pero fue eliminada por AJ Lee. El 8 de enero, decidió abandonar la WWE para centrarse en nuevos proyectos. Ese mismo día en Main Event, Kaitlyn hizo su última aparición en la WWE luchando contra AJ Lee en la cual salio derrotada cambiando a face. Tras su derrota fue atacada por Tamina Snuka con una Samoan Kick. En lucha Movimientos finales *'Atomic Wedgie Bomb' (Atomic drop into a belly to back suplex) – 2010 *'Fireman's carry gutbuster' – 2012 - presente *'Inverted DDT' – 2012 *'Lotus lock', a veces precedido de un full nelson bomb – 2011 - 2012 *'Spear' – 2013 - 2014 *'Reverse STO' (FCW) – 2010 Movimientos de firma *'Inverted DDT' – 2012 - presente *'Backbreaker' *'Bodyscissors', a veces procedido por un victory roll *'Dropkick' *'Elevated wrist lock' *'European uppercut' *'Flapjack' *'Leg drop' *'Múltiples tipos de Pin' *'Small packge' *'Jackknife' *'Roll-up' *'Sunset flip', a veces procedido de un springboard ' *'Powerslam *'Reverse elbow' *'Running crossbody' *'Running shoulder block' *'Scoop slam' *'Sidewalk slam' *'Back body drop' Managers *Vickie Guerrero *Natalya *Derrick Bateman Luchadores dirigidos *Dolph Ziggler *Derrick Bateman Apodos *"The Thunder and Lighting Combination"— Con AJ *"KaitMan" — con Derrick Bateman *"The Girl Next Door" *"WWE's/The Hybrid Diva" *"The Powerhouse Diva" Campeonatos y logros Wolrd Wrestling Entertainment / WWE *'WWE Divas Championship' (1 vez) *'Ganadora de NXT' (3ª temporada) Pro Wrestling Illustrated *Situada en el Nº5 en el PWI Female 50 en 2013. Wrestling Observer Newsletter *Peor Lucha del Año (2010) vs. Maxine en NXT el 19 de octubre69 *Peor Lucha del Año (2013) con AJ Lee, Aksana, Alicia Fox, Rosa Mendes, Summer Rae & Tamina Snuka vs. Brie Bella, Nikki Bella, Cameron, Naomi, Eva Marie, Jojo & Natalya en Survivor Series el 24 de noviembre Categoría:Divas Categoría:Ex Luchadores